


Et Arma Incubus

by JoAsakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Naughty Demon Armour AU, Sarcastic owls, naughty demon armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: Farm boy Jack Morrison gets a package in the mail that changes his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dumb present for Orenjimaru, originally posted on Tumblr.

Indiana, Late Summer:

Jack trudged back to the house, leaving the dead auto-combine smoking in the sea of corn. He tapped out a cigarette and cursed as he pat down the empty pockets of his sweaty jeans.

"Shit."

The sun was setting, casting the fields into a mellow, golden light and giving a picturesque sheen to the run-down farmhouse and the shabby barns around it. At the edge of the field Jack sagged.

God, he hated Indiana.

"JACK GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE BOY!" Big Bob Morrison yelled from inside the house, and not for the first time, Jack cursed his sister out. She'd gotten married and moved to Chicago. Had a fancy life in the big city with a rich husband and a career in decorating (or, something. Jack had tuned the specifics out during their conversations, but he was fairly sure he'd gotten the gist of it). But no one was going to rush in and whisk a former high school football player with a bad knee and no job prospects off his feet.

The farm was so far underwater in debt that Jack was pretty sure he could hire a giant squid to run the equipment and the weather had been nothing but burning heat for weeks. Now, with the combines and a bunch of the other robo-assisted equipment breaking down, there was no way to harvest what had survived.

"What's up, pop?" Jack pushed open the screen, wiping his face with his stained t-shirt.

"You got a package, from your grandpa. Whatever it is, I don't wan that heathen garbage in my house so get rid of it." The older man said, never looking up from the keyboard where he tapped out the upcoming sermon.

"What?" Jack scowled.

"Came today. Your grandfather spends all his time chasing ghosts or whatever and I don't want any of his garbage in this god-fearin' home." Big Bob ended a sentence with an emphatic dig at the return key. "You're useless as your sister, I swear."

"At least Sarah had the smarts to get the fuck away from you." Jack muttered as he retrieved his lighter and the parcel from the kitchen counter.

"AND NO CURSING, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

~~

In the dim lights of the barn, Jack turned the package around in his hands. From the house, he could hear his father reciting his speeches and Jack groaned. He peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt and threw it aside, then tore open the pack.

Inside was a mess of packing material and a puff of foul smelling air. Frowning, he pulled out an owl carved from glossy black stone and ran his fingers over the smooth surface. It was warm, even warmer than the heavy summer air, and carved with unfathomable symbols

"You're actually kinda cool." Jack said seriously, looking the owl in the inlaid red stones it had for eyes. "I'm gonna keep you, I think."

The owl in hand, he padded over to the half-built Chevy convertible parked in the bar and hopped in the back, lighting his cigarette. Jack set the owl on the back of the car and looked at it in the dark. "I hate it here, but I'm not good for much else, you know?"

The owl didn't answer and Jack snorted, stubbing the smoke out and lying back. "It sure would be cool to go do something, though, wouldn't it." He muttered, closing his eyes.

~~

He must've drifted off, he thought, because it was pitch dark when he opened his eyes. Pitch dark and something warm and almost liquid-soft was stroking his chest, curling against his slowly hardening nipples, and coiling against the beating pulse in his throat.

This was a good dream, Jack thought distantly, trying to move one hand to slide in the waistband of his jeans and take himself in hand. When they didn't move, he panicked and the darkness purred in his ear.

"Aren't you just the prettiest little thing, child of sun and earth? I think you'll do nicely." It rumbled against him, a tendril of something that wasn't liquid or mist but both, sliding between his legs.

"Hey, so, look." Jack swallowed hard. "I don't know if I'm dreaming or if there were some funky mold spores or something in that package but are you gonna eat me or something?"

The darkness startled and sat up, and Jack thought he saw the shape of a man before it resolved itself into an owl, preening itself on his knee. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep. Old habits."

"Old habits, what kind of explanation is.." Jack glanced over at the empty spot where the owl had been then glared at the one on his leg. "Wait."

The owl cleared it's throat. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" It started and then stopped as the farm boy glared at it. "Ok, look, I need your help. You're Jack, right?"

"How do you know my name creepy owl guy?" Jack leaned up on his elbows, still deeply, uncomfortably aroused.

"I'm a demon. Your grandfather hid me in that stupid owl statue, only to be released by his heir!" The owl started, then stopped again. "What."

"My old man's the preacher if you want some kind of exorcist beatdown." Jack yawned.

"No, I need you! You're John Morrison's heir, kid.There's danger to the earth coming, and he made sure his last wish was to get me sent to you so we can fight it!" The owl flapped furiously.

"Wait." Jack shifted, trying to make the memory of that delightful touch go away, in light that he was having an argument with an owl. "You said you were a demon, wouldn't that be, like the exact opposite of saving the earth?"

"Kid, Hell runs on souls. If all life on earth gets wiped out, where do you think those souls are gonna come from." The owl swatted at him. "It's in our best interest to make sure there's as many humans as possible."

"I'm talking about hell with an owl." Jack lay back and covered his face. "I have to be dreaming." He felt the prick of tiny taloned feet on his chest.

"You're not dreaming." The owl smacked him in the hands. "The Omnic Angels are coming and your grandfather sent me to you so we can defeat them, so get off your ass and let's get moving, cornfed."

Jack peered at the owl, the beak uncomfortably close to his face, red eyes baleful in the gloom. "The what now?"

"The Omnic Angels. Giant heavenly robotic creatures who want nothing more than to instill pure order on everything. Pure order means no life, no life means no souls. You die. I die, We all die!" The owl flailed.

"Ok, I'll bite. When are these giant robot angel destroyers supposed to bring on the end times, mister owl?" Jack smirked as he reached around for his smokes.

"Ok, one, you do not call me mister owl, what the hell kind of grown man calls someone mister owl." The owl complained.

"You didn't tell me your name, MISTER OWL." Jack replied.

"Call me.. Gabriel." It said, lifting it's beak.

"Gabriel. That's an angel, y'know."

"Shut up, you know nothing, blondie." Gabriel huffed. "What date is it?"

"August fifteen, 20..." Jack began, but the ground suddenly shook as if from a massive earthquake. Instinctively, he curled around the owl as the barn rocked and wood and hay rained down on them. "LET ME GUESS."

"August Fifteenth." The owl muttered against Jack's chest.

Jack extricated himself from the car and limped to the door. In the field, where the combine had been, stood a figure, tall and shining. Smooth silver skin and a field of glowing eyes across it's almost-featureless face. "Omnic?" He asked the owl on his shoulder.

"Omnic. Now, you must make a contract with me so we can fight it." Gabriel fluffed his feathers. "I have the power, but I need a willing host to use it!"

"Is this one of those signing in blood things because I am really not into that kind of weird goth stuff." Jack said.

The owl fluttered off his shoulder and suddenly the darkness from before swirled around him. The sensation against his skin was velvet-soft yet faintly prickling and Jack shivered. The man he'd glimpsed before was in front of him, long nails raking down his back. "No signing, except me putting my mark on you."

His skin was a warm brown, scars arcing against his cheeks. Black hair curled against his forehead, and his eyes were the same glowing red as they'd been as the owl. "I thought my other form would be easier on you, but maybe this is better, Jack Morrison?" He purred, tongue brushing against Jack's throat.

The ground shook as the glowing giant in the field began to move and Jack squirmed in the demon's embrace. "This is remarkably hot." Jack said. "But I thought you wanted to fight that thing."

Gabriel blinked. "You're surprisingly blasé about this."

"I'm really trying not to freak out." Jack shrugged. "But let's be real, this is literally the greatest thing that's ever happened to.." He paused, hearing the door to his house slam open. "Can we do this before my dad shoots us or gets stepped on by that thing?"

"I like your style, kid." Gabriel laughed, then without warning, bit Jack on the heavy knot of muscle where his shoulder met his throat. "I'm Incubus Armor Reaper. Let me be your arms and your sword, and let's go kick some Omnic ass."

The sudden pain was sharp, but the immediately replaced by a luxurious warmth that ran through Jack's veins. Pleasure and power alike tingled in his nerves, and Jack moaned as the coiling smoke wrapped around his arms and his legs. "Let's do this." He rasped, the earth shaking again as he heard his father shouting in the distance.

"Armoring up." Gabriel crooned, black strands running like ink across Jack's bare chest. The prickling sensation returned, and Jack understood as the tiny plates began the ripple against his skin. They engulfed his arms,and curled down his hips, teasing his nipples and sliding over his still-aching shaft like a lover's gloved hand.

His filthy jeans vaporized, and were replaced by rippling boots fitting to the shape of his legs. Jack could feel the plates forming against his back, the weight of some serpentine tail growing as the darkness moved up his throat and covered his face. He panicked for a second, afraid he couldn't breathe, but Gabriel's voice was in his ear. "Don't worry, I got you. Trust me, kid."

(Trust you, I just met you and you were an owl for part of that.) Jack thought. The tendrils were in his mouth and sliding up his rear - teasing and probing and for a second he hung in a place of mixed pleasure and fear. (If you wanted to grope me, you could have just..)

"If it doesn't feel good, I can't work with you." Gabriel teased as the armor covering Jack's shaft pulsed. "Does it feel good?"

Jack whimpered and Gabriel turned them both to the car where he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Black armor covered his arms and legs, a scant gleaming sheath over his needy cock. His face was covered, the visor over his eyes throwing up useful targeting information as he looked around, and his bare skin was flushed. "You look so shamefully pretty like this, my shadow soldier." Gabriel murmured in his ears and Jack felt the weight of the tail flick, the motion setting the growing tendrils in his rear to moving.

The motion sent an wave of pleasure shuddering up his spine and it took everything for him to keep on his feet. Still, Jack was ready to beg for just a little more when the barn shook violently and the roof came off like it had been hit with a hurricane. The darkness was filled with an eerie blue-white light and he looked up into the massive, lunar sheen of the Omnic's face looking down at them.

[WE FOUND YOU, REAPER. YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM US.] It said in a voice like a million shining bells.

(WHAT DID YOU DO?) Jack thought hard at the demon enveloping him, the desire taking a hard back seat to annoyance.

"LATER. Now are we going to kick this thing's ass? It tore up your barn!" Gabriel yelled in his ear.

Gabriel was whispering in the back of his brain, how to use him in a fight. The weapons he could form, the agility he would grant, and Jack was in motion in a flash, barely dodging the massive silver hand as it came down to flatten the contents of the barn.

Jack danced away, teleporting in bursts of black smoke up the Omnic's gigantic arm as Gabriel spun a shotgun out of shadow. "Hellfire" Gabriel offered in his ear as Jack fired, the weapon kicking like a mule in his grip.

The Omnic screeched as the red blasts raked across it's gleaming silvery skin and Jack began to slide off. The tail flicked out, curling against one of the gigantic exposed struts in the creature's arm and Jack felt another, badly timed twist of pleasure in his guts as he secured himself. (CAN YOU NOT DO THAT RIGHT NOW?)

"An unavoidable side effect for such a cute host." Gabriel sounded smug in his ear and Jack tried not to groan.

Another few rounds did little but to enrage the giant and Jack let the shotgun dissolve. (Gun's not working.) He thought, flickering in and out of teleport while the Omnic's many eyes let forth a barrage of light. (Got anything else? 'Cause we're kinda doomed otherwise, Mister Owl.)

He felt a surge of irritation at the nickname before a scythe flickered into Jack's armored hands and the young man grinned. (Time t'reap what you've sown.) He felt the spine covering his back twist and shift as black wings unfurled and he took to the air.

[GIVE US BACK THE ORB, REAPER OR WE WILL DESTROY YOU ALONG THIS WORLD!] The Omnic's chiming voice split the air.

"Go to hell." Jack said, but it was Gabriel's voice as the scythe flashed down, blade glowing in the Omnic's light. It curved through the cabled strands of the thing's neck and kept going in a powerful arc until the silver head came free and crashed down on Jack's house.

The body shuddered, spouting shining ichor across the ruins of the farm before it collapsed there as well. Jack flickered back, taking refuge far into the darkened fields, the Omnic's remains still glowing in the distance.

"You're a natural, Jack." Gabriel purred in Jack's ears, the curling mass in Jack's rear pulsing as the scant armor covering his crotch teased, small tendrils pushing into the head of his cock while others rippled along his shaft "Good boys deserve a reward."

Unable to make more than a strangled little cry from the mask gagging him, Jack came in the demon-armor's embrace before it dissolved around him, wrapping him in velvety darkness again. Jack took a long breath and glared at Gabriel, the demon settling beside him in a human shape.

"What the fuck was that?" He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. The place where Gabriel had bitten him ached, but not unpleasantly so and the demon was actually a comforting weight behind him. "Explain. Reaper? Orb?"

"Your grandfather was.. I guess you'd call him an adventurer? Summoned me during a little romp in LA." Gabriel huffed a laugh. "I liked his sass. You remind me of him. We had some good times, helping each other out."

"You fucked my grandpa." Jack interrupted him, staring. "I'm not sure if that's gross, considering what happened, or just bizarre."

"Yeah. I'm Incubus Armor, it's kind of what I do." Gabriel bristled, then shrugged. "But I liked him, we were a good fit. You are too."

"Har." Jack felt too leaden to move, and it was exceptionally comfortable in the demon's embrace. "Orb."

"A trans dimensional egg. It's going to bring more Omnics to your world. John and I stole it a while back. But we ran into trouble before he could destroy it. He made me stuff myself in that stupid statue and mail myself to you.We have to find it." Gabriel glanced back at the ruin of the farm. "What do you say kid?"

"Beats fixing combines." Jack said. "Let's go."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most awkward family reunion ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to be writing more of this but here we are.

If Jack could go back in time, he would tell the Jack Morrison of one week ago (drinking a beer as he sprawled on a broken-down robo-assist harvester platform, staring up at the sky and wishing for someone to come and change his life) to just jerk off already and fix the goddamn combine.

As things stood, he couldn't. He was, however, busy being thrown through a tractor trailer in North Hollywood wearing a scanty layer of highly sentient demonic goop and and not much else.

Gabriel's tail caught a lamppost as he went tumbling down the pavement to try and halt his painful progress. A ripple of pleasure ran up his spine even as he skidded to a stop and he shot a silent, sour thought in Gabriel's direction. All around, people scattered screaming as news choppers beat the air overhead.

The Omnic was not nearly the size of the one from the cornfield, but it was broad as a barn and twice as strong. Staggering to his feet, Jack shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears. (Ok, that sucked.)

He thought he felt the Incubus Armour's teasing laughter rippling in the liquid shadow shivering against his skin, and filling his mouth, and Jack could hear a hundred mobile phones clicking photos as one as the head shake ran down his tail.

"It's so cute when you talk dirty to me." Gabriel purred in his ear as the scythe unfolded from nothing into his hands. "We can get into that for the after-party. Our fans are really enjoying the little show, though."

Jack ground his teeth against the tendrils in his mouth and Gabriel constricted against him in return. "Are you mad, child of the sun?" He ask as Jack moaned against him.

(Mad?) Jack twirled the scythe in his hands as their wings unfurled so he could get some height on the Omnic, every considerable inch of his exposed skin flushed as Gabriel pushed a little deeper into him. (I just like how you think you're getting any after this fiasco. You might be feeding pretty well, but I haven't had any real food in days. Remember? My father declared me dead and I don't even have a wallet?) Jack thought, swinging the scythe with every ounce of combined strength they possessed.

After the one in the cornfield, he expected the alien blade to part the Omnic's body like butter. Instead, it bounced off, ringing like an enormous bell as his arms went numb. The scythe flew out of his hand and evaporated as he lost contact. In one fluid move, the massive Omnic turned and punched them in Jack's face, the black mask barely softening the blow.

It slammed Jack into the pavement, the blows coming with jackhammer ferocity. Jack tried to shield them both with Gabriel's wings, even as Gabriel cycled frantically through the Unseen Arsenal he carried looking for something that could damage the Omnic. Jack could feel the Incubus Armour losing his grip, that second, barely-there skin slipping across his quickly-breaking body. (We're gonna die.)

The massive metal fist came up for one final blow, but in the next moment, they was yanked away, a flash of silver in his vision as they went bouncing up the side of a building like a runaway yoyo. There was a deafening sound, a shockwave that shattered every car and building window on the block and Jack blinked at the scene blurring by.

Down at street level was a woman, long black hair snapping in the wind, a shield shining in the air between her and the Omnic's blow.

Unlike his own scanty armour, she was fully covered, silver and white clinging to every curve and line of her body, her face covered in what looked like a lion's helm. It was both more demure and yet still equally revealing. "Ah, this is the part I love." A bright, chirpy voice beside Jack suddenly piped and Gabriel screamed for them both.

She was tiny, wrapped in a deep blue and purple web that barely covered any more than his own, except for the black mask festooned with red eyes. "Just watch, love." Her voice was the perkiest British girl he'd ever heard.

Down at street level, the silver woman produced a hammer bigger than she was, perhaps from that same non-existent space that Gabriel's weapons lived. In a flash, she was leaping airborne, the hammer spinning around in her grip. In another, she was bringing it down on the Omnic's head, shattering it like a massive egg.

Gleaming ichor exploded everywhere as she danced out of the way, goo coating the buildings and onlookers alike. She waited a moment, surveying the scene, before springing away as police sirens filled the air.

"Now that is the way it is done, non?" Another woman's voice, and Jack turned to see the chirpy British girl sitting beside him. She had spiky brown hair and wide, bright eyes, a faint dusting of freckles on her fair skin. And she was fully dressed, in a yellow track suit. A much taller woman, lanky and blue-skinned, with the eeriest golden eyes, was draped over her, purple webs floating around them both. She grinned, showing far too many teeth, and poked Jack in his masked face. "That is the way... professionals do things, mon petit."

The rooftop shook under the impact of the silver woman's landing. The armour ran off her skin in a shining puddle before reforming into first a lion of tremendous size, then a man of even greater proportions, a grin on his white-bearded face. (Oh my god we just got saved by Santa Claus) Jack thought in a hysterical panic as his saviour glanced down at him.

She was small, brown-skinned and beautiful, her dark eyes full of mirth. Her long black hair was neatly pulled back and she was wearing, of all things, a Best Buy uniform. Jack just stared at the cheery yellow logo, trying to process. "Sometimes you just need a a bigger weapon." She said with a grin.

"AND I HAVE ZE BIGGEST OF WEAPONS!" The man beside her roared with laughter.

The shock finally wore off and Jack struggled against the mask gagging him. (What the fuck what the fuck? GABRIEL GET THIS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW WHAT THE FUCK)

"Widowmaker. Lionhardt." Gabriel sneered as he slid off Jack's skin and reformed beside him. A few shadowy tendrils curved possessively against Jack's thigh as he sniffed. "So good to see you both again. Jack, I'd like you to meet some of my.... family."

"Uhm. Charmed." Jack licked his lips and looked at the gathered faces, as he stood naked before them. "I thought you said my clothes were destroyed in the armouring process." He whispered loudly, still tasting Gabriel in his mouth. "Did you lie to me, _Mister Owl_?"

For the first time in their short relationship, Jack swore Gabriel might have actually been embarrassed. "Lying is such a strong word."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> From the Ars Armaturum Incubus:
> 
> Reaper: He doth appeareth as a great black owl with a white face and red eyes, or as a human man of dark complexion and much beauty. Will grant knowledge in the arts of war and seduction and commandeth the Unseen Arsenal. The name he giveth to humans before contract is Gabriel, as the Archangel. His armour form is black and ruby and possesseth the wings of the owl and the tail of the dragon.


End file.
